DrZitbagRockz's Channel
LIST OF MOVIES/TV SHOWS/VIDEOGAMES I HAVE SO FAR: *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians (1996) *102 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *6Teen *A Bug's Life *A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines *Adventure Time *Aladdin *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin 3: Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Alice in Wonderland *Alienators: Evolution Continues *Aliens in the Attic *All Grown Up! *Angry Birds *Angry Birds Toons *Antz *Archie's Weird Mysteries *Arthur Christmas *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: The Squeakquel *Alvin and the Chipmunks (TV Series) *Atom Ant *Bee Movie *Ben 10 *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Ulimate Alien *Ben 10: Omniverse *Big Wolf on Campus *Bin Weevils *Bratz Babyz *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *Bump in the Night *Buzzy the Crow (Shorts) *Camp Lakebottom *Camp Lazlo *Cars *Cars 2 *Chowder *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) *Code Lyoko *Despicable Me *Defenders of the Earth *Dexter's Laboratory *Digimon *Dinosaur *Dinosaur King *Dinosaur Train *Disney Shorts *Donkey Kong Country (TV series) *Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop * Dude, That's My Ghost *Dumbo *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Fanboy and Chum Chum *The Fairly OddParents *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Finding Nemo *Flash Gordon *Flash Gordon (1996) *Fly Me to the Moon *Flushed Away *Generator Rex *Gogs *Gravity Falls *Harvey Beaks *Hello Kitty *Hello Kitty and Friends *Hello Kitty's Animation Theater *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater *Hello Kitty's Paradise *Herman and Katnip (Shorts) *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! *How to Train Your Dragon *Hokey Wolf *Hop *Huckleberry Hound *Ice Age *Ice Age 2 *Ice Age 3 *Igor *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) *Jimmy Two Shoe *John Carter (2012) *Johnny Test *Kong: The Animted Series *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures *Lilo and Stitch *Lilo and Stitch 2 *Leroy and Stitch *MAD (2010) *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Martin Mystery *Megamind *Minions *Monster Force *Monsters Vs Aliens *Moshi Monsters *Mr Stink (2012) *Mucha Lucha! *Mummies Alive! *Mummy Nanny *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Mulan *The Croods *Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Open Season 3 *Ozzy and Drix *Peppa Pig *Pet Alien *Pink Panther and Pals *Planet 51 *Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension *Pokemon *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010) *Quick Draw McGraw *Ratatouille *Regular Show *Reboot *Rio (2011) *Rock-A-Doodle *Rocko's Modern Life *Rugrats *Samurai Jack *Sesame Street *Shark Tale *Sheep in the Big City *Shrek *Skunk Fu *Snooper & Blabber *Space Chimps *Space Chimps 2 *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sonic the Hedgehog Videogames Series *Sonic the Hedgehog (1993 animated series) *Sonic Underground *Sonic X *Star Wars *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003 TV series) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (movie) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (series) *Static Shock *Superted *Teen Titans *Teen Titans Go! *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Ant and the Aardvark *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *The Batman 2004 *The Croods *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The Mummy the Animated Series *The New Addams Family *The Secret Saturdays *The Super Hero Squad Show *The Sword in the Stone *The Three Caballeros *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Up (2009) *W.I.T.C.H. *WALL-E *Winnie The Pooh *Wolverine and the X-Men *World of Quest *X-Men *X-Men Evolution *Yam Roll *Yin, Yang, Yo *Yogi Bear A LIST OF PARODIES: *Dr. Zitbag Hood *Dr. Zitbag Pan *DR. ZITBAG-E *DR. ZITBAG-GOR *The Mad Scientist of Haunted Castle *Dr. Zitbag Carter (2012) *The Big Friendly Dr. Zitbag *The Many Adventures of Dr. Zitbag *Superstar Story (DrZitbagRockz Style) *Superstar Story 2 (DrZitbagRockz Style) *Superstar Story 3 (DrZitbagRockz Style) *Mr Stink of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Mr Stink of Star Command (TV Series) *Sesame Street (DrZitbagRockz Style) *Captain America in China (DrZitbagRockz Style) *Captain America in Japan (DrZitbagRockz Style) *Red Bird's World (DrZitbagRockz's Style) *Johnny Test and the Beanstalk (DrZitbagRockz Style) *Johnny Test Clubhouse (DrZitbagRockz Style) *A Dr. Zitbag Movie *Dr. Zitbag Troop *PetTales *Samurai Dr. Zitbag *Dr. Zitbag in the Night *Dr. Zitbag and Red Bird *Dr. Zitbag and Red Bird The Movie *Looney Tunes (DrZitbagRockz Style) *Captain America and Horrifido: A Grand Day Out *Captain America and Horrifido: The Wrong Trousers *Captain America and Horrifido: A Close Shave *Captain America and Horrifido: The Curse of the Were-Caveman *Captain America and Horrifido: A Matter of Loaf and Death *Russell Ferguson (Top Cat) *Dr. Zitbag (Putt-Putt) *Red Bird (Freddi Fish) (DrZitbagRockz Style) *Mr Stink (Pajama Sam) *Spy Phineas *Mister Rex Salazar (Mister Ed) *Red Bird (Dumbo) (DrZitbagRockz Style) *The Super Dr. Zitbag Bros. Super Show! *The Adventures of Super Dr. Zitbag Bros 3 *Super Dr. Zitbag World *Dr. Zitbag Bros. *Super Dr. Zitbag World 2: Horrifido's Island *Box Office Dr. Zitbag *Mr. Stink Country *Horrifido (Yoshi) *Horrifido's Story *Dr. Zitbag (Crash Bandicoot) *Red Bird (Spyro the Dragon) (DrZitbagRockz Style) *Dr. Zitbag Bond Series *Zitbag-Man: Masters of the Universe (He-Man: Masters of the Universe) *Princess Bubblegum-Ra: Bears of Love (She-Ra: Princess of Love) *Dr Zitbag and Tink MY FAVORITE CHARACTER: *Dr. Zitbag and Horrifido (Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop) *Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) (Dr. Zitbag's Girlfriend) *Red Bird (Angry Birds) *Mr Stink *Harvey Beaks *Johnny Test *Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) *Russell Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop 2012) *Captain America (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Neil (Class of the Titans) *Lem (Planet 51) *Tommy Dawkins (Big Wolf on Campus) *Tink (Bin Weevils) Category:DrZitbagRockz Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels